


Marked - X Drake x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Marked - X Drake x Reader

“What a predicament you find yourself in my dear, captured by pirates, this must be so humiliating for you,” the infamous X Drake hummed, circling around you. Your wrists were restrained in chains and being held up by a hook in the ceiling, your mouth was gagged, so you were unable to speak. After a humiliating defeat of your fleet, you, the captain, was all that remained, you managed to send out an emergency signal before your ship was destroyed, all you had to do was endure whatever he had planned for you. You glare at him as he walked circles around you, looking up and down your body over and over, “your body is beautiful, for a marine, must be all that exercise from your marine training right, miss captain?”

You glare at him, earning a smirk from him, “now now, don’t be that way, after all we don’t have much time together, right? You must have called out for reinforcements before we destroyed your ship, right?” He was a former marine, so he naturally new protocol. He stepped behind you and firmly held your breasts in his hands, “so let’s make the most of this. After this, you’ll be begging to see me again,” he murmurs huskly in your ear, his hot breath tickling your lobe. Goosebumps rise on your skin and a shiver ran down your spine, you didn’t want him anywhere near your body, and yet, it craved him. You attempt to glare back at him, but you were stopped by his sudden sucking on your neck, it was rough yet gentle enough not to puncture your skin.

He forced a noise out of you when he pinched your erect buds, “damn, you could cut diamonds with these.” He joked, his length pressed against your backside now, letting you know that it was happening, with or without your consent. He released your breasts and glides his hands down your sides to the hem of your pants, sliding them down with ease, “you’re not resisting? Then I’ll feel less guilty when I do this.” You really weren’t resisting, you didn’t wiggle your hips in protest, you craved his attention. After gently sliding off your panties, he positioned himself under you, “well, for being a good girl you deserve some kind of reward.” He rumbles, lapping his tongue over your moist lips, back and forth slowly, flicking your clit every once over.

Your legs quiver, your juices dripping out of you rapidly, moans being forced out of you, “you’re getting my face all wet, maybe I should just stick myself in there.” He stood up and slipped out his throbbing member from underneath his tight spandex, then prodded your entrance, “just so you know now, I’m not pulling out, I intend on leaving every last drop inside you.” He again sucked on your neck and wasted no time entering you, his skin clapping loudly with yours as he did, forcing himself into your womb. Loud muffled moans echoed throughout the room as he thrusts with no restraint, each thrust pounding harder than the last. 

You could climax at any second, you could feel your inner knot tightening to the extreme. It started to get painful, until it broke, forcing a hard climax and a loud muffled scream. “Fuck..” He hissed against your skin, your sudden tightness forced him to finish before he wanted, releasing all his juices into you as promised. You both pant heavily, he stood there holding you for support for a moment before pulling out, regaining his muscle control, “damn, I wanted to last longer than that, but, I suppose our time is limited anyways.” He hummed disappointed, situating himself then moved to situate you. ‘Finally, I can get out of these-‘ your thoughts stopped half way as he removed you from the hook, but kept you gagged and chained. “You didn’t think I’d unchain you did I?” He chuckles, carrying you out of the room and out onto the deck, “on no, you’re going on a life boat. Oh, and I left a little farewell gift on your neck, a little bit of X Drake,” he chuckled with delight.

Little did you know he had left a good sized ‘X’ shaped hicky on your neck, a very dark one at that. He carefully then placed you on the life boat and had his men hoist you down, “don’t worry doll, there’s water and food to last you a couple days just in case, you should be rescued by then!” He waved to you as you were being hoisted down and dropped in the water, “maybe I’ll see you in the new world!” You glare at him, how were you supposed to eat gagged and chained? You were going to have to figure it out, but for now, all you had on your mind was getting revenge on him.


End file.
